


Bribery Only Goes So Far

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally High, Failed Bribery, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hostage Situations, Laughing Gas, Light Bondage, M/M, Negotiations, Rope Bondage, dosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason flushed, cursing having lost his helmet earlier in the night as the man looked him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery Only Goes So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alitus-una](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alitus-una).



“Fancy seeing you here.” Jason laughed nervously, because quite honestly, this was the last thing he needed right now, pretty much adding insult to injury.

The Bat stared down at him with a brow raised, a grin twitching at the corner of the man’s mouth as he fought to hold it back.

Dick never had the same restraint as Bruce in that matter.

“Hood, what on earth?”

Jason flushed, cursing having lost his helmet earlier in the night as the man looked him over.

“I may or may not have tried- _unsuccessfully_ , to multi-task, which might have backfired miserably.” He grinned awkwardly, shifting in his seat what little he could.

Dick snorted.

Jason was several sorts of stuck, held captive by the chair via various sorts of cuffs and rope, the chair itself bolted to the floor, and while he looked ruffled and embarrassed he was at the very least seemingly unharmed.

“ _Who?_ ” And of course that question only caused Jason to titter, laughter shaking his body to the point that the floor vibrated. “Jason, are you… _okay?_ ” Dick frowned worriedly and took a step forward as the younger man tried to contain himself.

“I-I sorta met up with Selina, to try and convince her to keep you and your demon spawn busy for a couple of nights- _full pay of course_ , except that Ivy happened to tag along, and I figured _hey_ , knock two things off the to-do list. Asked Ivy to let me know what alterations she was making to her pollen formula, so I could avoid getting hit with something I can’t null the side effects of, again with payment. I’m not cheap, I pay well, and it would have been worth their time. Except that all backfired, as _Quinn_ showed up looking for her pals, and instead of negotiations I had three amused ladies come at me, knock me down, lock me up, and rob me blind. Can you believe that?” He giggled, grinning as he shifted again. “Been here at least an hour. My ass is numb. And I’m cold.”

“Jay, you’re high as a kite.” He snorted, finally caving to own grin as he stepped forward.

The younger man gave a heavy sigh and blew his bangs out of his face.

“ _I know…_ ” He whined, and his pout was comical. “Some kinda laughin’ gas. I was still in tears and wheezing about a half hour ago. They’re cruel Dick, _cruel_. I _hate_ clowns, Harley’s got Ivy wrapped around her finger, and Selina’s just mean. They _gassed_ me Dick.” He hissed, and Dick could only chuckle at his expense.

“Yes, and now someone’s going to spend a nice night detoxing at the penthouse, whether he likes it or not. Be happy Damian’s benched and at the manor with Alfred.”

This did little to reassure the man who only glared.

“You’re ordering Chinese and we are not cuddling.” He muttered, leaving a scowl firmly planted across his face.

Dick could only roll his eyes as he began freeing him.

“Sure we aren’t Jay, _sure we aren’t_ …”


End file.
